Lewa
History Early History Lewa was first awakened on the island of Artahka along with the rest of his Toa team. Helryx soon confronted them and explained their duty as Mata Nui's guardians. To be trained, the Toa were sent to Daxia. Hydraxon, who was an Order of Mata Nui member, was hired to train them. He did this by making the Toa combat an Energy Hound named Spinax, and by teaching them the importance of working together by taking their Kanohi and putting them in places that were hard for them to reach. Lewa was the Toa who figured out that if he helped his friends then they would help him by helping to retrieve Gali's Kanohi Kaukau from a tree. Karda Nui Mata-Nui Quest for the Kanohi When Lewa first arrived on Mata Nui his memory had been ereased in order to prevent him from revealing the Order of Mata Nui. Turaga Matau sent him on a mission to his six Kanohi masks. He soon met with the other Toa Mata; Tahu, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu and Gali, at Kini-Nui. They shared their first experiences on the island, and discussed how they would start the quest for the masks. All the Toa wanted to work together except for Lewa and Kopaka. The Toa then began to argue with each other, until a terrible storm sent by Makuta made them to retreat. The team then decided to search for the Kanohi individually. On his Quest, Lewa encountered Gali again and saved her from danger. He then went searching for his Kanohi Kakama. However, Lewa was forced to abandon his search to take cover in a cave as he was attacked by a Nui Jaga. He was able to find the Kanohi and use it to escape the Nui Jaga's clutches. Bohrok War Voya Nui Lewa Nuva was helping in Metru Nui to rebuild the once great city, Turaga Vakama and Turaga Dume called all six Toa Nuva to come and Talk. He told them that Mata Nui Was not only asleep he was dieing, but the Toa did not believe him so Turaga Dume showed them his passage to the stars. The Toa asked how they could help. So the Turaga answered,"You will need the Kanohi Ignika." Although the Toa didn't know how they were going to use the mask, they believed the Great spirit would tell them what to do, Tahu thought it would be very easy, since the Toa had searched for their Kanohi masks. But Turaga Dume told them it would not be so easy! The Toa wanted to get Takanuva but Turaga Dume forbid it saying it is Takanuva's destiny to stay in Metru Nui. The Toa Did not understand why Dume was cutting down 1/7th of their power in a vital mission. When Lewa emurged from his canister on Voya-Nui, the team set off towards the island's volcano, Mount Valami, as they say matoran working as slaves.The Toa quickly came across six Skakdi calling themselves ‘Piraka’. Lewa confronted Reidak. He stated to Reidak that if he had defeated Rahkshi then he could deal with Reidak easily. The Skakdi then grabbed one of his Air-Kananas and snapped it in half over his knee, claiming that he “picked his teeth with Rahkshi.” Lewa, along with the other Toa was soon defeated and dragged up to the tip of Mount Valami by the Piraka. Onua, who was the only one still conscious, managed to drive off the Piraka long enough for them to escape. Lewa was with the team when they were attacked by the Voya-Nui Matoran resistance team and tried to stop Kopaka from freezing them. Upon their defeat, the Matoran joined the Toa in a rebellion against the Piraka. As the group attacked the Piraka stronghold, Lewa distracted Reidak and managed to get the Piraka to nearly knock himself by trying to charge into the Toa, missing, hitting the door and making it open for them. Lewa then mocked Reidak as the “almighty defeater of doors.” When the Toa retrieved their tools the group charged into the Antidermis vat room. Piraka Zaktan pleaded to Brutaka, who was under the control of Makuta Teridax, to help defeat the Toa. Brutaka downed the entire team in one swipe, leaving Lewa and his teammates unconscious on the floor. The Toa were dragged off to a small chamber with a seemingly bottomless pit. They were stripped of their masks and tools again and enslaved by the Piraka’s Zamour spheres. The Toa were forced to create elemental blasts of their powers down the pit. The Toa lasted for a long period of time before they were found by the resistance team and were cured. Almost completely drained of their powers, the Toa were informed of the Toa Inika’s arrivals as they left. They later met up with the Toa Inika just before they went to the Pit in search of the Ignika. Scroll of preparation The Toa were then given a scroll by Axonn and told to follow the tasks on it. They set off to the island of Mata-Nui to complete their first task which, much to their disliking, involved releasing the Bohrok onto the island. They were sent to the island of Xia next in search of the Staff of Artahka, they forced Roodaka to turn the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah and lost the spear to Makuta Icarax. They chased the Makuta back to the island of Karzahni. Lewa was defeated by the Makuta as were several of t=his other team mates. Gali managed to make him retreat tough until Lewa and the others awoke. The Toa Nuva were then given separate tasks. Tahu and Kopaka set off to Artidax, Onua and Pohatu went after the Heart of the Visorak, Gali was sent to oversee the Bohrok’s work on Mata-Nui, and Lewa was sent to collect a sun-dial and leave it outside the Archives. The group were then sent to the island of Daxia to watch as the world was repaired by the Staff of Artahka. When the damage of the Great-Cataclysm was repaired, they were sent to the island of Artahka to receive new adaptable armour. The next thing they knew Artahka had teleported them into the Universe Core. Karda-Nui After arriving in Karda Nui, Lewa's armor adapted so that he could fly . The Toa Nuva aided the Av-Matoran fight off the Makuta and Shadow Matoran and while the Makuta temporaraly retreated the Toa Nuva made a plane with the Av-Matoran. Tahu, Gali and Onua traveled to the swamp the next day planning on finding the Mask of Life that had fallen from the the Pit from above Karda Nui. Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka remained the skies to fight off the Makuta and protecte the Av-Matoran and were named Phantoka by the Matoran meening spirits of air. After fighting many minor battles with the Makuta and Shadow Matoran, the Toa Nuva with the help of the newly arrived Toa Ignika raided Mutran's Shadow Leach hive in an attemp to destroy the leaches. However they were defeated by Mutran, Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox and chained to a wall in the hive. However they soon awakened and Mutran and Antroz threatened to kill Tanma, Photok and Solek who were chained up in another room if they did not tell them why they were in Karda Nui. But with the help of Pohatu's Mask of Speed the Toa and Toa Ignika escaped the hive by vibrating their molucules. They also manged to save Tanma and his friends from Chirox and Vamprah on the way out. Toa Ignika then used his power over life to weaken the hive's support structre and the entire hive collapsed into the swamp killing all the Shadow Leaches. However the Makuta escaped and retreated to their cavern. Awhile later Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Mutran and the recently arrived Icarax launched an assault on the last free Av-Matoran village. However the Toa Nuva saw them coming so escaped with the Av-Matoran to the Makuta's cave where theu stole the last keys stone. After discovering this the Makuta attacked the Toa while the Av-Matoran fought the Shadow Matoran. After a long battle Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah and Mutran were baddly injured and Icarax had been devolved back into a biomachanical state by Toa Ignika, a process very painfull. The Makuta minus Icarax then retreated to the swamp. After the Makuta left the three Toa Nuva persuaded them minus Toa Ignika who had stayed behind to keep watch on Icarax who was unconscious. After arriving in the swamp, Lewa, Kopaka and Pohatu aided Gali, Tahu and Onua fight three more Makuta; Bitil, Krika and Gorast. However they were outnumbered when Antroz, Mutran, Vamprah and Chirox joined the fight. Toa Ignika later joined the fight after realizing that Icarax was going to stay unconscious for a while, they were also aided by Takanuva who had arrived from a dimensional gateway. In the battle the Toa managed to get into the Codrex via the key stones. However Antroz had followed them in hijacked a the Jetrax T6, Lewa and Pohatu followed him on the Axalara T9 and vehicle respectively. After fighting the Makuta on the vehicles for hours, they manged to force Antroz to surrender and Kopaka took his place on the Jetrax T6. Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka later helped evacuate the other Toa Nuva and Takanuva from Karda Nui when the energy sorms started because Mata Nui was awakening from the sacrifice of Toa Ignika. The Toa Nuva considered rescuing the Makuta but decided against it saying "they lit this inferno, let them burn in it". Afterwards they retured to Metru Nui with the Av-Matoran via the vehicles. Tren Krom Lewa arrived on the island where Tren Krom was inprisoned and Tren Krom told Lewa that he had knowledge he could use against Teridax. Lewa said he would do whatever it took to save the Matoran Universe. Tren Krom then took control of Lewa's body and swapped it with his, tricking Lewa and leaving him stuck to the cavern wall. Tren Krom then left the room, leaving Lewa stuck. A few days later Artakha forced Tren Krom back into his body so Lewa found himself where Tren Krom had left his; in the Core Processor. Shortly after that Teridax teleported them out of the Core Proceessor and into outer space. However before any of them could begin to suffocate, Vezon opened a dimenshional portal that transported them all to Bota Magna. Bota Magna After arriving on Bota Magna they found themselves in a large tower where a Great Being was imprisoned. While the others debated on weather to free him or not Lewa got bored and went to exlplore the surrounding the jungle. He came across a group of Agori and he told them that he came from the tower. This somehow angered the Agori and they pointed spears at him. Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:Toa Category:Article stubs Category:Air Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Air Category:2003 Category:2009 Category:Toa Nuva Category:2001 Sets Category:2002 Sets Category:2008 Sets